Times are changing
by Hes Her Lobster
Summary: Set a week after the battle at Hogwarts in the final book 'Deathly Hallows'. Everybody comes to terms with what happened during the battle, Ron and Hermione finally find out how eachother really feels about their relationship.
1. Silence at the Burrow

Post DH.

One week after the battle.

The burrow was unusually silent, Ron had never remembered it to be this quiet his whole life, being the youngest of the Weasley sons, the sound of giggling and childish farting noises coming from his older brothers Fred and George was a typical day at the Weasley household. A day hadn't gone by when his mother, Molly Weasley was a victim of one of their jokes, she had always reacted in a not so impressed manner, but Ron could always tell she was actually quite impressed and proud of her twins. From the moment they could talk, they were probably already planning on opening their own magical jokes shop...and they managed to achieve that dream the previous year.

Ron sighed as he suddenly realised that dream was theirs no longer, he couldnt remember the last time he had seen his brother George smile, not that he was expecting any of his family to manage any sort of happy expression these days, he had somehow relied on George to break the particularly gloomy mood that had floated around like a ghost the family's home since the battle at Hogwarts. Ron couldn't imagine how things could ever improve from here on, only a week had passed and that moment when he had saw Fred's limp body frozen on the floor hadn't left him, and he was sure that it never would leave him.

The only sound that could be heard was the soft ticking noise from the weasley family clock which had been in the kitchen since Ron could remember each of his family's names and faces were positioned on the clocks face, and each of them had one of the clocks hands pointing to a location. Molly Weasley had always treasured the clock, nobody she knew owned one like it and she felt particulary proud of owning it, not only proud...but she felt relieved to know that the clock could reveal to her where her family were, she needn't have worried about their whereabouts as she was always notified when each were on their way home, or at Hogwarts, or travelling. Only in the past year did each of the Weasleys location on the clock point to the same location every day, due to the return of he who should not named, Lord Voldemort. Each of the weasleys were in danger each day, along with most other people. Each of the weasleys clock hand had pointed to Mortal Peril for an entire year, until Lord Voldemort was killed. In a battle with Harry, Ron's best friend.

Ron looked at the clock now, all hands pointed to 'Home', apart from his brother Fred's who was still pointing to Mortal Peril, he was not home with his family...he was instead sleeping peacefully, Ron hoped. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought of Fred's face, eyes closed, with that mischievous smile he always had. Ron got up from the chair he had been sitting in for what felt like hours, he was dreading tomorrow morning like most of his family were, he was sure he would not be able to sleep a wink tonight. He hadn't slept more than an hour each night for the past week, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

It had just turned 9pm, as far as he knew his parents were in their bedroom, no doubt consoling each other as both of them had been sporting a brave face for the past week, for the sake of the children that they still had. He hadn't seen Harry since dinner, but he would when he went to bed as they were still sharing a room, at night they would talk quietly about what had happened, it seemed they were the only people in the house who wanted to talk about it, needed to talk about it. Harry still blamed himself for Fred's death, and for Tonks and Lupin. He had always imagined the day when Voldemort could no longer get to him or to his friends, and that day had always been a happy and triumphant one, not like this. Harry had even suggested to go back to Privet Drive to his Aunt and Uncle, who were back home now after being notified the battle was over. Never had Harry wanted to go back to live with them, but each day he felt guilt when he looked at Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ron had reassured Harry that whether it seemed like it or not, Ron's parents needed Harry in their home as much as they needed their own children right now. Harry had agreed, for now. But had warned Ron that he would maybe leave in a few weeks, alone. He still hadn't had time to digest the fact that his life as he had always known it, as the boy who lived would no longer be the same. At the moment, Harry didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Ron climbed the stairs, he opened his own bedroom door slightly to see what Harry was up to, but he couldn't spot him anywhere.

"I think he's with Ginny..." He heard a familiar voice say. Hermione was stood behind him, dressed in her pyjamas with folded arms. She looked so cute, Ron thought to himself.

"Oh right..." Ron muffled. This might have been the most they had spoken all week.

"I checked on him earlier...as I was looking for you, Ginny was with him in your room."

Ron looked unimpressed, but didn't have the energy to even care about that sort of thing right now.

"What have you been doing all evening?" Hermione asked him, now hugging herself. She had moved slightly closer to him, close enough to let him know she was there for him. Ron shrugged, "nothing much. Thinking about stuff...you know".

Hermione nodded. "I know...I've been thinking too. About a lot of things actually. I'm thinking of going back to my home....even if my parents aren't there" she told him.

"Look Hermione, I've told Harry the same thing I'm going to tell you....you are a part of the family now. This is the best place for you to be....with us...." he stopped and gave her a reassuring look, "with me". He added.

She looked surprised, but relieved at the same time that Ron needed her. She had been worrying all week that she was intruding at the worst time, and she had also wondered whether Ron had even found time to think about the kiss they had shared during the battle. She daren't ask him, he had enough on his mind and she didn't expect anything else. "Ok...I'll stay. But at some point..."

"Yeah.." Ron nodded, already knowing what she would say. He knew, like Harry that she would need to go back to where she lived, but that time wasn't now. For now, they must face the hard times together. "Listen...Hermione...I just want to thank you for...well....everything really" he blushed.

She smiled, and edged a bit closer to him so their bodies were inches away. "You don't have to thank me. We've been through everything together...and you've helped me too". She touched his arm gently, in a friendly way. She didn't want to come across as more than that right now.

But to her surprise, Ron responded by grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it, "Things will get better...won't they?" He asked her, with a look of desperation in his eyes. She couldn't stand seeing him this hurt, she didn't know things would get better anytime soon but still, she responded. "Yes Ron...they will. Just give it time...all we need is time".

They both looked at each other again, knowingly. Time was a tricky thing, for anything.

"You know...I haven't forgotten you know....about...you know" Ron murmured.

She smiled. "Well I should hope not Ronald..." she joked, and she smiled. He managed a smile too, the first in a while. If anybody could make him smile, it was her. "We'll talk...yeah" He continued.

"Yes....when the time's right" She said, and before she could carry on. Ron pulled her towards him, and they hugged...for what felt like an eternity. At that very moment, they both realised how much they needed each other. "I better go to bed.." Hermione whispered, after minutes of silence.

He let go of her, "right...bed....yeah" he said, he had totally lost himself in their embrace that he had almost forgotten he needed an early night for tomorrow. He knew tomorrow would be tough, probably the toughest he would ever have in his life. "I'll see you at breakfast..." she said, before walking up the few steps from the landing by his bedroom, into her and Ginny's room where she expected Harry to be with Ginny. For a moment, Ron thought about inviting her into his room, he felt much too lonely to sleep all night. But she had already closed the door before he could even ask...maybe it wasn't the best of ideas anyway he thought. He walked over to his bed, fell onto it, he was exhausted but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep. He opened up a book that was on his bedside table, he didn't recognise it as his own but he started to read it anyway. Before he had read

a sentence, he had fallen asleep. He had underestimated how tired he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Ron's Nightmare

Chapter 2.

Hermione woke with a start. She had fallen asleep so quickly that her book was still open across her chest. She could hear Ginny lightly snoring in the bed next to her; she had fallen asleep even before she had seen Harry leave. He definitely wasn't in the room now though; he must have gone back to his and Ron's room she thought. Ron. Her heart beat a little faster at his name in her mind. A part of her felt quite selfish, for days whilst the others were mourning over Fred, she had been thinking about Ron, their kiss, their future....if they had one. Of course she too was heartbroken over Fred's death; she too couldn't go a day without picturing his dead body on the ground. The thought of Ron was the only time she could escape this time of heartache. The moment she had kissed him during the battle, their relationship had totally taken a new and exciting step. Well that's what she thought, but she had no idea what Ron was thinking...if he was thinking, for all she knew he might think their kiss was something that shouldn't have happened. She knew what Ron was like, or had been like in the past. He had never been the guy to reveal his true feelings...but then again, she hadn't exactly been truthful either. The amount of time they had wasted...she could not believe. They had known each other for how many years, and neither of them had ever plucked up the courage to admit to one another how they really felt, they hadn't even admitted it to themselves till recently. Hermione hoped that after things had calmed down, after things began to get closer to normality again, they could figure out where they stood, and what they both wanted. She knew what she wanted, and she was pretty sure Ron would want the same but now was a hard time to tell. Now, was a hard time for anything.

"Ron...Ron!" Harry shouted. He had been listening to Ron talk, cry, and yell in his sleep for the past half an hour. "Wake up Ron...you're doing it again" Harry said. He got up and nudged his friend, "Come on Ron..." He said, trying to wake up his friend.

"But.....we can't....cant..." Ron shouted, still asleep.

Harry now shook him. "Wake up Ron!"

"We can't....CANT LEAVE FRED!!" Ron shouted again. This time, crying.

Harry hated seeing his friend like this. This was the third night in a row that Ron had shouted out in his sleep. Nobody else had known but Harry, even Ron didn't bring it up the next morning, Harry wasn't even sure Ron remembered anyway.

"It's ok Ron...It's me Harry" He said calmly. Ron opened his eyes suddenly, to see his friend sat next to him looking worried. "Harry?"

"You were...talking"

"I was? Oh...I'm alright...honest. Go back to sleep." Ron told him. A little embarrassed.

"Ok..." Harry said, "wake me up if you want anybody to talk to...you know I'm here" He finished.

Ron lay, looking at the ceiling. "Thanks mate".

He knew full well that he had been having the same nightmare every night for the past few days; he dreamt that he could see Fred drowning in a lake...and Ron couldn't help him. It was why Ron had been scared to go to sleep; he knew the same dream would occur again. And he could never seem to go back to sleep after the dream.

He sat up and looked at his watch. 2oclock. 6 hours till breakfast. He glanced over at Harry who seemed to be awake still. "Harry." Ron whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry you know" Ron said, his voice broke as he said it.

"For what?" Harry asked, now sitting up on the edge of his own bed.

"When I left you and Hermione...I should never have left. I just..."

Harry cut in. "Ron...honestly. It's the last of my worries right now, and anyway..You came back didn't you?"

Ron didn't say anything; instead he rolled over on his side. He glanced over to his bedside table where a picture of him and his family at Egypt stood; they were happy times he thought. The happiest maybe.

He cleared his throat. "I came back because I had to. I didn't feel right about the decision to leave the moment I left....it's probably the biggest mistake I've made yet". Ron admitted.

Harry stayed silent for a moment, and Ron could have sworn he heard a little snigger from Harry.

"Well...that...and Lavender Brown" Harry continued, now laughing a little uncontrollably. "Sorry it had to be said" He continued, still laughing away.

Ron looked over and saw something he hadn't seen in a while; Harry was in a ball laughing away hysterically. He didn't know how to react. "Well yeah...and that" Ron agreed. He also let out a small laugh. Harry stopped laughing..."Where did that come from" Ron asked, looking at his friend who now had tears in his eyes from laughing.

"No idea...I haven't laughed in weeks...months even. Sorry" Harry said, realising that it wasn't appropriate considering the circumstances. "Maybe somebody put the cheering charm on me" he joked.

"Yeah...that's something Fred and George would do" Ron joked, and then it hit him again. There was no Fred and George now. Just George. Ron sighed again at the idea of no Fred for the rest of their lives. Then he continued to talk to Harry, "anyway...it's what Fred would want, do you think he'd want us all crying and moping about?"

"No but...well...you know what I mean" Harry said.

"Yeah...I do. I think maybe after tomorrows over...when we've said goodbye and that...Things won't be this bad?" Ron said.

Harry reassured his friend, "It'll take time...but yeah, it won't be like this forever. Grief is a weird thing though you know, it changes with time....you would think after losing my parents...Sirius...Dumbledore....and everybody else that I would have gotten used to it by now, but no matter how many times I've gone through it, it doesn't get easier" Harry honestly said.

Ron and Harry had never talked about such things this deeply before, but they seemed to enjoy talking about it. Before they knew it, it was 4oclock. If they didn't sleep now, they would never get up. Ron turned off the light again, "night Harry..."

"Night Ron..." Harry replied. He was now thinking about death again, he thought about his own death last week...well if you'd call it that. He didn't exactly die. He thought about when he saw Dumbledore again, and his parents and Sirius. Seeing them again definitely helped at the time, but it only made him yearn for one more moment with them.

Ron took a while to get back to sleep....he seemed to have a million things flying around his brain. Fred. The funeral. No more Hogwarts. Hermione. Their kiss. He closed his eyes tightly, and forced himself to sleep again.


	3. Final Goodbyes

The weather was miserable, to match the occasion. The Weasley's, plus Hermione and Harry set off before 9oclock by port key to Hogwarts. They hadn't been there since the previous week of the battle. It was strange going to Hogwarts without travelling on the train, and it was strange to be going there over summer. The memorial service for Fred, Tonks and Lupin started at 10 minutes past 10, which was ironic as Fred had always been late for everything.

It went as well as a memorial service could go. The bodies of the three were lying in coffins near the lake, just where Dumbledore's funeral had been. Great things were said by those who knew them the most, George was brave and said a few words for his brother. "I won't be the same without you Fred but I'll try to continue with our business....Don't make any trouble up there!" He joked, but his eyes told a different story. He was a broken man.

Hermione held Ron's hand throughout, Harry held Ginny's.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were visibly shaken for the first time in a week; their brave face was no longer there. Molly was crying in her husband's lap, after hearing kind words spoken by Hagrid who was devastated.

Hermione hadn't been sure whether Ron would say anything, she kept squeezing his hand to give him comfort and she kept hearing him sniff. It was hard to believe that they were at this place again, saying goodbye to three more people they loved. It had only been a year since Dumbledore's funeral, but it felt like longer ago as so much had happened since.

Mr Weasley managed a few words for his son, but he couldnt get out a whole sentence without choking up, so Harry took over, Ginny stood up with him. "Fred may as well have been my brother...and I'm going to miss him quite a lot. I don't think any of us will laugh the same again but we know Fred is with us everyday...just like everybody else who has left us" Harry spoke out. Ginny squeezed his hand, weeping.

As Harry finished, Ron stood up slowly. "I'd like to say a few words..."

Hermione stood up with him to support him.

"Fred was...Fred was the best brother anybody could ask for. I looked up to both him and George and I can't believe I'll never see you again Fred..." Ron said. He was now sobbing; Hermione grabbed him and pulled him close to her. "I'll miss you".

He couldnt manage anything more. Hermione didn't know what to say, but she just placed a flower on Fred's coffin and sat down again with Ron.

Words were spoken for Tonks and Lupin next and there wasn't a dry eye anywhere.

Professor McGonagall spoke last to mark the closing of the service, "These people died doing something brave..And they shall never be forgotten. Let's all say take a minutes silence for these people who made a difference".

Everybody fell silent. Apart from a few audible sobs.

After the moments silence, George stood up, wiping his eyes first. "I'd like to mark Fred's death especially by setting off some fireworks...if that's ok".

Ron smiled slightly; he had expected something like this to happen.

Suddenly, George had set off some fireworks...they were beautiful. One spelt out Fred's name.

Everybody was watching in awe, "This isn't goodbye...." George said. He touched his brother's coffin quickly, and walked back over to his family. His mother and father grabbed him, "We're proud of you son...this is what Fred would have wanted" Molly told her son.

Ron and Hermione were now hugging, Harry and Ginny had got up to say their personal goodbyes to Fred. "I'm proud of you Ron" Hermione whispered in his ear, "for speaking up...for everything you've done today.". She touched his face with her hands and wiped a tear from his eye. Then she kissed him gently on his cheek. Mr and Mrs Weasley were now stood by Fred's coffin, so Ron and Hermione joined them. It had been quite dark and windy most of the morning, but now...maybe by coincidence, the sun was peeking out of the clouds. It was as if Fred was having his final laugh.

Hagrid spoke now, "If everybody would like to make their way over to the three broomsticks when they're ready, we'll have a drink or two for these lot.." he said, sounding choked up still.

Ron moved away from the coffin, giving one last glance at his brother's coffin. "Let's go.." he suggested to Hermione, holding her hand again. They walked together to the three broomsticks on their own, it was nice to find some time on their own as it wasn't possible most of the time.

"This'll probably be the last time we ever walk this way..." Ron reminded her.

Hermione nodded, "I know. But it doesn't mean things are over...by any means" She said.

He put his arm around her now, "I think in some ways...it's only just beginning Hermione". He gave her a smile, and kissed her on her forehead. She nuzzled into his neck, god he smelt good. "I hope so" she said, smiling to herself. "Now let's get some butter beer...I think we all need it and it's what Fred would be doing" Ron joked. They walked together, taking their time. The sun was now shining down on them, if it wasn't for today being a funeral, today could be a beautiful day they both thought.


	4. Moment of truth

That night after too many butter beers, everybody was in a brighter mood if that was possible. The service couldnt have been a better send off, and now everybody was reminiscing about Fred's short yet wonderful life.

Molly and Arthur were cuddled closely together on the sofa, talking about Fred's childhood as Harry, Hermione, Ginny and George listened intently. Ron was busy in the kitchen clearing away the dinner his mother had made them, he wanted to make life as easy as possible for his mother right now, and it gave him something to do as well, kept his mind off things.

At the three broomsticks, it had been bittersweet. They were all sad to say goodbye to Fred, but on the other hand there were so many happy memories to talk about. It also gave Ron a chance to speak to Hermione, well they tried to...and every time they were interrupted by somebody. So they had agreed to talk later, in private. Ron's older brother Bill had invited his younger brother and Hermione to visit his and Fleur's cottage sometime soon, to give them both some time to get away from everybody and everything for a few days. Bill and Fleur were well aware of the goings on between Ron and Hermione, ever since Ron had gone to Shell cottage after leaving Harry and Hermione on their mission to find the Horcruxes. It was clear to both Bill and Fleur that Ron was experiencing real insecurities about Hermione. "That'd be really nice...that's so lovely of you to invite us" Hermione said to them both, Ron nodded. "Yeah, we'll definitely keep that in mind".

Now that the memorial was over, it was as if nothing else had to be planned or prepared, that was it. Ron felt somehow lost; he didn't have a plan for the rest of the summer, or for his future.

"....Oh you're going to bed already Hermione" Arthur said.

She yawned. "Long day I guess...I didn't sleep very well last night either so I better get some rest. I've enjoyed...well not enjoyed..." she stammered. "It's been nice hearing about Fred, even though I did know him...I feel like there was so much that I didn't know". She looked sad as she said this, then she gave both Mr and Mrs Weasley a hug. "Goodnight everybody..." she said, walking towards the stairs, past the kitchen where Ron stood. She gave him a "you better follow me" look as she climbed the stairs.

Ron looked over to the sitting room; Ginny was giving him a "you better follow her up" look.

"Right...I'm going to bed too" Ron said, stretching and yawning. He couldnt have made it more obvious if he'd tried.

His parents looked at him with a "we weren't born yesterday look". "Ok son...have a good rest" Arthur said, Molly held out her arms to him and gave him a great big hug. "I do love you Ronald".

"I love you too Mum" he said before saying goodnight to Harry, Ginny and George.

Hermione was in her and Ginny's room when she heard a light knock on the door. He had followed her, just as she had hoped he would. If she didn't talk to him soon, she would go mad.

"I think mum and dad suspect something..." he said, closing the door behind him.

Hermione gave a cute little laugh, he loved her laugh.

"I just...want to talk. But I don't want to pressure you...or even us really" Hermione said.

"Do you feel weird?" Ron asked her.

"Weird? In what way?"

"Like...we don't really know what's going to happen next or where we're going to" he said, now sitting next to her on her bed.

She nodded. "I haven't thought about it yet...my minds been full"

"Mm, well I guess now we're alone...without interruptions, we should talk about what happened during the battle" Ron started. "I mean, it came as a shock to me...that you would even kiss me"

She laughed. "It came as a bit of a shock to me too, but I still did it nonetheless!"

"But I mean...why?" Ron asked, more seriously now.

She panicked. Was this the moment where he would let her down gently, tell her he thought the kiss was a mistake and they wouldn't be right together.

"Well...I'd call it a moment of madness..." she told him,

He looked even more confused. "Madness?", he said, slightly offended.

"No no..I don't mean it that way. Just because I never do anything like that...it was a moment of...of clarity then, I guess" she corrected herself.

"clarity?" Ron asked, still looking confused.

She started to get frustrated now, she didn't want to explain how she felt, not if he was going to disappoint.

"Ron...I know why I kissed you. The question is...did you want me to kiss you? And would you have ever kissed me? Do you want to kiss me now?" She said it before she had even thought. Oh no.

He looked slightly taken aback, and was now blushing.

"Well...um...yeah" he said quietly. "Of course I wanted you to kiss me...I just didn't expect it. And I guess someday I would have kissed you, because well...how I feel and that...and do I want to kiss you now...ofco—"

Before he could finish, she had grabbed him firmly by the face and kissed him exactly how she had done during the battle. The kiss lasted longer this time though, probably due to frustration.

After a few minutes, Hermione stopped. Then she laughed.

"I've got to say....I never thought you would be the first one to make a move" He admitted.

"Well if I hadn't...we wouldn't have kissed for years!" she joked.

He put his hand on her knee, and looked at her in a way that told her everything. "It had to happen soon...and I'm glad it did Hermione. I've wanted you...us...this for as long as I can remember but I just never could admit it."

She let out a sigh, "I feel the same...but I never thought you would feel the same and..."

He put his finger on her lip as if to shush her, "Hermione...I think I knew the moment I first met you probably. You make me feel..." he went bright red, "you make me feel like nothings impossible".

Then, before she could respond. He kissed her.

"Would you stay with me...tonight" Hermione asked him, blushing slightly.

He smiled, "I'm glad you asked". He wrapped the duvet around them both and for a moment, neither of them said a word...they were just looking at one another in complete adoration.

Then Ron spoke. "Shall we go to Shell cottage then..."

Hermione nodded," Yeah...definitely. How about we go....tomorrow....unless you want to stay with your parents for a few more days of course..." she said, in an understanding tone.

"Tomorrow would be perfect...I'll send Bill an owl early in the morning to let him know and we'll head over there late evening tomorrow..Yeah?"

"Sounds perfect" She smiled, they kissed again...

As they cuddled and kissed, they wondered why they hadn't been doing this all along. It felt so natural, so right. After talking for a while, and sharing yet another kiss. They fell asleep. They both knew, from this moment on....their lives would never be the same again.


	5. Back to Shell Cottage

Disclaimer: I am aware that Fleur is French, I just forgot to write her accent into this chapter. If you guys think it makes a big difference not having her French accent. Please let me know.

Hermione awoke to find Ron missing from the bed, she looked over at Ginny's bed but Ginny wasn't where she usually lay. Maybe she had stayed with Harry, Hermione wondered.

She got up, putting on her slippers and went downstairs to see where Ron had got to.

The whole Weasley family were tucked around the kitchen table; she spotted Ron tucking into his breakfast. "I saved you a seat..." He said, in between mouthfuls. He pulled out her chair for her as she sat down. "You should have woken me earlier..." She whispered to Ron, not wanting to let everybody else know they had slept in the same bed. Harry, who was sat opposite her, gave her a knowing look. She started to go red at the idea of Harry knowing they had slept in the same room together, never mind the same bed.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were eating quietly, Arthur was reading the paper in front of him and Molly seemed to be playing with her food rather than eating it. "So mum...I and Hermione were thinking of going to see Bill and Fleur at the cottage maybe later today...." Ron started.

Molly smiled, "That'll be nice dear. You need to get away..."

Hermione was relieved their getaway was approved of, but she was waiting on questions from everybody now as to why her and Ron were going away together all of a sudden.

Before anybody could ask, Ron's owl came flying into the window with a letter in its beak. "That'll be Bill's reply.." Ron said, excitedly. He opened it and read it to himself. Hermione peered over to read too. "He said we can go for teatime...and we're welcome to stay as long as we like" Ron said.

"Great...we better pack after breakfast then". Hermione suggested.

Harry and Ginny were having their own conversation now so it seemed. Hermione noticed George in the corner of her eye, he looked worse than he had done yesterday. She felt bad for wanting Ron to herself for a few days, George might need his brother, and she worried.

"What are you doing today Harry?" Ron asked.

"Well...I was thinking of maybe going back to the Dursley's. They must be back at their house by now, and I feel like just going to see them strangely enough. I'm not staying long though". Harry said, "Ginny's coming with me" He added.

Hermione smiled. It was funny to think that both she and Ginny were now dating the boys they had always talked about to each other. Ginny was the first person Hermione ever told about her crush on Ron and about her jealousy over Lavender Brown.

"Thanks for breakfast Mrs Weasley" Hermione said, "We better go pack Ron..." She said, getting up now from the table and going back upstairs.

"She's ordering you about already Ron...and you're not even married yet" George joked. Ron raised his eyebrows, "tell me about it..." he said. Then he followed his new girlfriend upstairs, leaving his family and Harry to chat away about the new romance in the house. "I think it's incredibly sweet" Ginny said, "They make the perfect couple...don't you think mum".

Mrs Weasley nodded, "I always thought Hermione would make a good daughter in law..." She smiled. "As Harry would make the perfect son in law.." she added, as if to give her blessing to Ginny's relationship with Harry too.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" Harry said, blushing. Ginny grabbed his hand gently and squeezed it.

"I'll just do the packing for us both shall I..." she said, sarcastically. Ron had no intention of packing; he was just laying on the bed watching her do it. "I'll help...but you know you like doing things your way Hermione" he reminded her.

"True..." she agreed. " much shall we take with us? Shall we take a week's worth?" she asked him, rolling up some of his socks.

"It depends on how long you want to stay..."

"Well I'd say a few days at least at your Bill's place...then I was thinking of heading to my parents house after that, on my own....my parents have gone back there now, I know they won't remember me but I want to see them" she told him.

She sat down next to him on the bed, "Do you want to come with me?" she asked.

"Of course". He reassured her, giving her a hug. "You've been with me when things have been at their worst for us....so it's my turn to help you now"

"How did this happen?" She asked him. "How did we suddenly find ourselves here...Like this" she stroked his arm. "I'm just so happy we've found our way...together...finally".

"I am too." He said, "So Shell cottage will be our first romantic getaway then..." he said, "you'll love these next few days...I promise"

She wrapped her arms around him. "I'll love it because I'll be with you, and that's the best part Ronald."

After arriving by port key just after 4oclock that afternoon, Ron and Hermione were welcomed by Bill and Fleur who were already waiting outside in the garden for their guests.

"RON!" Bill shouted as he saw his brother appear at the bottom of the garden with Hermione.

Bill ran over to them, "So good to see you..." He said, embracing his brother with a big hug. "and Hermione, I'm so glad you came along as well...it's under much better circumstances for you to stay here this time round..." he hugged Hermione then helped her with one of her bags.

Fleur waved over from the garden at them, "She's been in the garden for days...trying to grow our own vegetables and things you see...she's even tried doing it the muggle way but that didn't work out..." Bill told them.

"Hi Fleur" Hermione said as they reached the garden, "you're a bit busy then I see..." she said.

"Yes...I've been in the garden for days..." Fleur told them, "But enough of this now...let's get you two inside and we can have a drink or two..." she said.

They all went inside the cottage. It was such a pretty place; Hermione hadn't noticed how pretty it had been the last time she had been. She had been too traumatised and upset to even notice where they were, never mind how nice the place was. "So how about we get you into your rooms...then we'll have a nice catch up in the lounge, or we can go outside seeing as the weather is treating us nicely today" Fleur suggested. "You show them to their rooms Bill and I'll stick the kettle on". Fleur told him, wandering off into the kitchen at the end of the hallway.

"Right then..Let's get you both settled" Bill said, now climbing the stairs. Both Ron and Hermione followed him up.

There were two spare rooms, next to each other with an adjoining room. Hermione had been in one with Ginny last time, with Harry and Ron in the one next to them.

"Well it's up to you two which room you both want...so I'll leave you to decide and to unpack then come downstairs when you're ready" Bill said to them, before leaving them to go and help Fleur down in the kitchen. "Oh and we have some exciting news to share with you both when you come down...you'll be the first to know too" Bill told them.

"Wonder what that'll be then..." Hermione wondered.

"No idea..." Ron shrugged. "Ok so...which room do you want then". Ron asked.

Hermione hadn't even thought about sharing separate rooms seeing as they had shared her bed the night before at the Burrow, "I really don't mind Ron...".

"There's nothing stopping us sharing a room I suppose...I mean, we'll be telling Bill and Fleur about us anyway I guess so once they know we're a couple now..." Ron said.

Hermione smiled.

"What?" Ron asked her, noticing her expression.

"Just hearing you say it...makes it seem more...real".

"What...that we're a couple now?" Ron said. He was now smiling too hearing himself say it.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing it..." Hermione admitted.

Ron picked up her bags and opened the first bedroom door, "We'll have this one then shall we...".

She followed him inside. There were two single beds fairly close to each other, with two identical wardrobes on either side. A few pictures were floating near the far wall by the window, mainly ones of Bill and Fleur, but there were one or two of Ron's family. One took Hermione's attention, it was one of Ron, Fred and George, and they didn't look very old at all. She felt a lump in her throat as she looked at Fred's moving face in the picture frame, laughing as he always had.

"I really loved that day...remember it like yesterday" Ron said, who was also admiring the same picture. "It was the day before I started Hogwarts....we'd just been to Diagon Alley to buy my new things".

Hermione could sense Ron's mood had suddenly changed. She grabbed his hand to comfort him. She imagined it would be this way for a long time to come; there would never be a day when Ron would find his grief had gone away. Nor would a day go by when a memory of Fred would not re appear somehow and cause that huge feeling of loss to come back as strong as it had been when Fred had first left them. "I get sad sometimes thinking about how Fred will never experience getting older...finding somebody to share his life with....to have children...and get married and have his own cottage like this...you know" Ron said to her. He found that with Hermione, he seemed to find the ability to open up his heart, tell her how he felt, because he knew if anybody could understand, she would be able to. "I know Ron...I know. It just makes people like us be more grateful for the life we do have right now, for the days we will get older...and for the days we fall in love..." she stopped for a moment and knew that Ron was thinking about their relationship, like she was. "Not everybody experiences that...this." Hermione reminded him. "Some people go through life not finding that person...so they find other things to love."

"I sort of wish Fred had lived to see us two get together too" Ron sighed.

"I think on some level, he may have been able to guess. I think most people knew...apart from me and you" she laughed.

Ron glanced back at the picture, then back at Hermione. "Anyway...we better go downstairs. See what the big news is they have to tell us...."


	6. Bill and Fleur's news

Their first night at the cottage had been very relaxed, Fleur had cooked for everybody and they all had a drink to celebrate Fred and Fleur's news. They were expecting their first child.

"It wasn't planned at all...but we couldn't be happier. I'll have to let mum and dad know tomorrow before you slip the news out to them...you know what mums like when she's the last to know things" Bill said.

Ron and Hermione joined in the toast to their new baby and life together. They decided to leave their news till another time; they didn't want to steal their thunder after all.

However, Hermione had almost slipped the news out about her and Ron's new relationship to Fleur. "We'll just tell them casually tomorrow..." Ron suggested.

"It's not like we've told anybody else anyway...well Harry and Ginny obviously know, and maybe your mum and dad have guessed so it's not like we're keeping anything official from Bill and Fleur. Anyway, I think they won't be at all surprised...I'm pretty sure Fleur was trying to get it out of me anyway".

They had fallen asleep around midnight; Hermione had been mid conversation with Ron when she heard him snore. How rude she thought. But then she hadn't been far away from sleep herself.

The next day, Ron and Hermione decided to go for a walk together; there wasn't an awful lot to see where Bill and Fleur lived. It was like the Burrow really in that sense.

"I think its wonderful news about them having a baby don't you..." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Yeah definitely, I knew it was coming anyway. Fleur mentioned it quite a bit before they got married and Bill's always been the family type...they'll make brilliant parents".

"And you'll be an Uncle!" Hermione said, "Uncle Ronald..." She giggled.

"I feel a bit young to be an uncle..." Ron said, "I hope the kid likes me..."

"He'll love you". She reassured him.

They reached a familiar point, not far from the cottage. It was Dobby's grave.

Hermione felt a pang of sadness.

"Shall we put some flowers on before we go home or something..." Ron suggested.

Hermione nodded. Suddenly all the bad memories from those few days they had spent here before came flooding back and she had to swallow back tears as her and Ron made their way back to the cottage.

"So...you and Hermione...well... are you..." Bill hedged around the subject.

He and Ron were spending some brotherly time together whilst Hermione and Fleur had gone to get dinner from the local market.

"We're...well...we're just taking things slow" Ron said. His face had gone bright red.

"I think she's just what you need Ron. She's got a good head on her shoulders, she'd make a good Weasley" he hinted.

Ron nodded, "Yeah...she would. I mean, I don't even know how I would have gotten through this past week or so without her...she's been there throughout it all. " He said.

"Well isn't that what everybody's looking for these days...sounds like you've found yourself a keeper there Ron.".

Ron agreed. "I think these few days here are going to do wonders for our relationship too...we haven't had much time alone at mum and dad's so we really appreciate you letting us stay Bill. Thanks mate". Ron said to his brother.

"You're welcome here anytime. I think once the baby comes though...we'll find a new place. It's not big enough, as much as we love it here."

"You'd leave here? I thought you loved it here...it's a good place for the kid to grow up too....I'm sure you could find space for him or her..." Ron joked.

"We do love this place. But it was only meant to be temporary."

Ron nodded, "I have no idea where I'm going to be going next....any more Hogwarts to hide at. I don't want to leave mum and dad though...not yet."

"Well...how about when we leave this place, we leave it for you...and Hermione..." He said.

Ron looked surprised. "You'd give this place to us?"

"Well why not...We'd rather have family here than strangers. But we're not moving for another year or so probably...when the baby's a few months old."

The idea seemed to cheer Ron up massively. He suddenly got an image in his mind of him and Hermione with their own family here in a couple of year's time. "I really appreciate you thinking of us first Bill...I'd definitely think about it". Ron said.

On their walk back from the market, Fleur and Hermione were getting on especially well. Considering the last few times they had met, they hadn't really shared a proper conversation but now things seemed more comfortable.

"So you and Ron seem happy" Fleur said.

Hermione had expected Fleur to start hinting again.

"It's early days...but yes...we're happy." Hermione said. She didn't have the energy to try and make a lie up about her and Ron just being friends. And she was sure Ron would have caved by now if he had been questioned by Bill.

"You should have seen him those few weeks he was here alone...when he had left you and Harry. I've never seen such a broken man. He was devastated. All he ever spoke about was you ermione..." Fleur told her.

Thinking back to those weeks without Ron on their search for the Horcruxes had been almost too much to handle, the fact that Ron had been feeling the exact same was a comfort to her.

"He still feels guilty about leaving.." Hermione told Fleur. "But in a way, I'm glad he did leave. It gave me time and the realisation that I felt more than just friendly feelings towards Ron...I was falling in love with him and being without him made me see that" Hermione said. She had only told Ginny this before Fleur.

"I could tell from the moment he left here to go and find you again...that he wasn't just going back to help find the horcruxes again...he needed to see you. Staying here made his guilt grow further. But I'll tell you something Hermione...He came here a boy when he left you and Harry...and he left a man". Fleur told her.

Hermione smiled. He was a man now. He was her man.


	7. Leaving the cottage

That night, after a delicious dinner cooked by Fleur. The foursome sat outside in the garden as the sun set on the small village. They had talked about many things, the future, Fleur and Bills unborn baby, their beloved Fred and Ron and Hermione's blossoming relationship. Both Bill and Fleur were thrilled about the pair finally getting together.

Ron and Hermione had thanked Bill and Fleur for having them, but told them that they would be leaving the following morning. Hermione was beginning to get a little restless, she knew she had to go back home eventually, hopefully to find her parents.

"How about I go home on my own...then you follow me in a few days." Hermione suggested as they both got ready for bed.

"But I thought you might need me there..."

"I do, but I don't want you leaving your parents again. Especially now that Ginny and Harry have gone for a few days..."

Ron loved how considerate Hermione was for other people.

"I'm more than happy to come with you tomorrow...mum and dad won't mind, they have George there, and Bill said he's going to make a visit in the next day or so too.."

Hermione got into bed. "Ok then...if you must" she smiled, kissing him on his cheek.

They had managed to push both single beds next to each other so it was like a double bed, but every night they had been there so far, it was guaranteed that one of them would nearly fall through the middle of both beds. Usually Ron.

Switching off the lamp, Ron returned the kiss, this time on her lips. "Love you".

The words had fallen out of his mouth without him even thinking about it. He didn't look at her for a moment, scared of her reaction. She was silent for a few moments, and then she looked up at him.

"You know...I think I may just love you too". She said.

He began to laugh nervously. "I didn't plan to say that to you now...like this. It's hardly the romantic setting is it...?"

She laughed and rested her sleepy head on his chest. He was right, it wasn't a romantic setting and it wasn't planned. But somehow, it was perfect nevertheless.

Ron and Hermione had been especially loved up the next day, but they felt sad to leave the cottage. After leaving a bunch of flowers on Dobby's grave and saying goodbye to Bill and Fleur, they decided to apparate to London, this would be the first time they would apparate together. The second time Hermione had ever done it.

It was quick, as always. It made them feel sick, as always.

Ron looked as white as a sheet as they appeared in London.

"Right...the tube station" Hermione said, pulling Ron's hand and walking towards the entrance of what Ron guessed was the tube station. Hermione lived just on the outside of London, not too far from where Harry lived in Privet Drive actually.

Ron felt quite excited to see Hermione's life for a change, he had never seen the place she had grown up before, nor had he met anybody from her family. That excitement he had was overshadowed by the feeling of nerves for Hermione, who would have to face her parents who she hadn't seen for months, who she had put a memory spell on so they wouldn't know who she was whilst the battle had gone on with Voldemort.

No matter how many times Ron had re assured her that her parents would understand considering the circumstances, Hermione remained unsure.

The experience of the tube was strange to Ron, who this was all very new to. He hadn't experienced much of the Muggle world, so these next few days would be interesting.

"I do appreciate you coming with me Ron... "Hermione said, as they waited for the next tube to arrive.

"As if I'd let you do this alone...We're in everything together now".

Hermione smiled, his presence made things a lot easier. "So how long will it take to get to your house?" Ron asked her.

"About half an hour...if we're lucky" She told him, as the loud noise of the tube drew closer.

*

Hermione's home was everything Ron had imagined it to be, very modern, and sophisticated. It was situated in a quiet place, a bit like the burrow but unlike Ron, Hermione had neighbours.

Ron sat himself down on the chair in the sitting room whilst Hermione wandered upstairs to see if there was any sign that meant her parents had been back. Ron looked around the sitting room, there were books everywhere. Yes, this was definitely Hermione's home.

You could tell it was a muggle home; there was nothing magical sitting about, no knitting doing itself like his mum had at the burrow, everything was done in the muggle way. Ron was fascinated at the thought. "Ron..." Hermione called from upstairs. He got up quickly, her voice sounded panicked.

He ran up the stairs, searching for the room she was in. "Ermione..."

"I'm in my bedroom..." She called. He followed her voice and found her bedroom door, it was easy to find as it had her name on the door, and a picture of her, Ron and Harry.

She was sat on her bed, "They haven't come home..."

"How do you know?" Ron asked her.

"Nothing's been moved...I can tell. They haven't been back since they went to Australia as Wendell and Monica Wilkins....when I set the memory charm on them. For all I know, it might be too late to relieve the charm. They may never remember me..." She cried.

Ron sat down next to her, "You don't know that Ermione...it might not be too late, we can go to Australia and find them..I'll help you find them."

"You'd really do that?" She sniffled.

He nodded.

"Ok...well then we'll have to go as soon as possible. I really did think the charm would have worn off by now, but clearly...They'll never forgive me when they find out what I did."

"They will understand...you did it for them, for their safety" Ron reminded her.

She sighed. "I'll have to book a flight today...I'm going to have to dip into my savings".

"I have savings at the Burrow...I'll use that. For us both" Ron said. "How much is it...to get on the...what's it called?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"A plane Ronald. We're getting a plane".

Ron had never even seen a plane, never mind get on one. But there was no time to be scared about flying, it was now time to look after his girl and make sure she found her parents again.


	8. Up and Away

Taking off was an experience in itself for Ron. He hadn't expected it to be so fast; Hermione could sense his fear so she held his hand as they rose higher and higher into the sky. "How long is the flight again?" Ron asked her. Looking like he was ready to get off the plane already.

"We have quite a long time on 're not apparating or anything remember, this is the muggle way...things aren't as quick" she reminded him. He looked as though he might be sick.

"They should be serving drinks soon...." Hermione told him, to keep his mind off the feeling of flight.

They hadn't told anybody about their trip to Australia, not even Harry or Ginny. Ron's parents wouldn't be too happy with their son jetting off to the other side of the world, so Ron decided it was best to not tell them, at least till they arrived in Australia. That way, they couldn't exactly stop him and Hermione going.

There was no plan as to how long they would stay over there; they both had enough money to last a month at the very most. It couldn't be predicted how long it would take to find Hermione's parents,

and then relieve them of the memory charm.

"I really need the toilet..." Ron said.

Hermione shook her head, "I did tell you to go before we got on the plane Ronald, but they should allow us to take our seatbelts off soon so you can go then..."

"Alright then..." Ron said, shuffling in his seat, nervously.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. We are progressing well into the sky now; you will be able to take off your seatbelts as soon as the warning light goes off. Our staff will be providing you refreshments shortly. Please remain seated till the sign tells you otherwise, thank you for flying with us. I hope you enjoy your flight".

Moments later, they were able to release their seatbelts. Ron stood up to go to the toilet; Hermione remained seated reading her book.

The toilet was a very weird experience, Ron thought. He had never been to the toilet so high up in the air before, he felt quite uneasy at the thought. He had no idea how to shut the door and lock it; he fiddled around with the buttons on the side of the door. "It's that button you need..." An older man told him who was also waiting for the toilet. "Oh yeah...thanks. Complicated stuff eh" Ron smiled. The man looked strangely at him as if to suggest it was the easiest thing to work out in the world, but how was he to know Ron wasn't a muggle.

"Drinks? Snacks?" The air hostess announced, rolling the trolley in the aisle.

Ron looked to see what was being offered. "I'd like a lemonade please, with ice" Hermione said. "What do you want Ron?" She asked him.

"Errm. Do you have butterbeer?" Ron asked the air hostess.

The woman's face was priceless. Hermione put her hand over her mouth, laughing.

Realising his mistake, Ron corrected himself. "Oh I meant...just...a."

"A beer" Hermione interrupted, stroking Ron's hand.

The air hostess handed them their drinks, before giving Ron a strange look.

"Thanks." They said, taking their drinks.

"The muggle world's turning out to be quite a challenge..." Ron admitted.

Hermione smiled at him adoringly, "you'll get used to it Ronald". She reassured him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, looking out the window. All there was to be seen was clouds, and bright blue sky. "Nice day for it anyway..." Ron commented, who was also looking at the view.

He didn't feel as nervous anymore about the flight; Hermione had a way of calming him down without even trying to. "It'll be even nicer in Australia..." Hermione said excitedly. For a moment she had forgotten it wasn't a holiday they were going on, it was more like a mission. Hopefully things would go smoothly, they would find her parents, she would relieve their memories, and then her parents could finally meet Ron. The boy she had often talked about, even when she wasn't aware of doing so. "You remembered to pack sun cream didn't you.." Ron asked her. He had forgotten to check. "Yes...I didn't forget." She told him.

"Good, you know how I burn. But you're brilliant you are....what would I do without you."

Hermione smiled. "I could ask you the same thing".

He kissed her on her nose, if it were possible, he loved her more today than he did the day before.


	9. Wendell and Monica Wilkins

Disclaimer: A review in the previous chapter commented on how I chose to have Ron not tell his parents about his and Hermione's trip to Australia. I understand that this may seem unlike Ron to do this; I can however reveal that in my mind Ron and Hermione did go back to the Burrow again before going to Australia to collect Ron's savings. His parents are aware that Ron and Hermione have gone away, but they aren't aware where or why...yet. I would have included a scene with them going back to the Burrow again but I didn't feel it was important to do so. But I wanted to write this brief note before the next chapter in case the view of the person who left the review is a majority view.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, it really does give me a boost. Also, the spell Hermione uses to relieve her parents of the memory charm, I wasn't totally sure whether the term 'obliviate' would be used to reverse the spell of the memory charm. Just thought I'd let you know that I am aware that it might not be correct in the wizarding world of Harry Potter, but it's what I've chosen to use in this story.

Wendell and Monica Wilkins

Ten days later, Ron and Hermione had been in Australia for a week. They hadn't been successful in finding Hermione's parents yet, but Ron believed he may have found them this time.

"Hermione...look at this".

They were having breakfast at their hotel; he passed her the newspaper he was reading.

She looked at the page which had a small advertisement "Beach house for sale. Willing to do an exchange. See page 25 for more details".

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Hermione asked him.

"The names on the bottom..." Ron pointed out, "Mr and Mrs Wilkins".

Hermione looked closer, and then got up. "Ron you've found them!!" She gave him a great hug.

"We should just ring up pretending we are interested in the house...we'll get to meet them...then we can go from there" Hermione told him.

Ron felt relief. Finally they were getting somewhere.

He had felt utterly hopeless for the past week, but now they were going to be able to meet Hermione's parents face to face and hopefully convince them of the truth and reverse the charm.

She picked up her phone and put in the numbers in the paper, "What are you going to say?" Ron asked her. "I don't know yet...sure I'll find something to say".

They had done it. After Hermione's call to her parents, she had convinced them to meet her and Ron about purchasing the beach house. "It was weird talking to them...knowing who they were, but them not knowing me..." Hermione told him, she looked close to tears again.

"Don't be upset Hermione; we've got their address now...they will know you again before you know it. I promise you." He told her, grabbing onto her hand. "I won't let you down".

Hermione adored how he was taking control of the situation, it obviously meant as much to him as it did to her. "I know you won't let me down. I'm just a bit...scared. I told them we'd go see them tomorrow afternoon so we'll have to find directions today so we definitely know where we're going". Hermione told him.

Even though she felt scared and unsure of what would happen, she knew one thing. The advertisement in the paper was there for them to see, so it was meant to be for her to find them. Only now she had to figure out how to tell Mr and Mrs Wilkins that they were in fact, Mr and Mrs Granger.

*

It had been more successful than they had both expected. Mr and Mrs Wilkins, also known as Mr and Mrs Granger had been quite open to the idea that they were in fact Hermione's parents.

"I do get the odd time when I feel out of place...out of person even" Hermione's father told them. "But I never thought this would be why. So you're telling us that you're our...daughter?"

Hermione nodded. "It sounds strange but it's true". She then explained to them she was also a witch and the reasons why she put a memory charm on them. Ron helped her to explain.

"Mr and Mr Granger...Hermione had no choice because of the things that were going on, she did it to keep you safe..." Ron explained.

Her parents looked confused. "Why did we come here?"

"Because you needed to get away from London...and this was far enough".

"Far enough for what?" Her father asked.

"To be safe from harm. I did this charm to make sure nobody would find you, so this was the only way..." Hermione stressed.

"Why didn't you just tell us to move away instead of putting that...spell on us?" Her mother asked Hermione.

"That wouldn't have been enough. If you had tried to contact me, or anything..You could have been in danger and I wasn't prepared to do that Mum. I hope you understand why I did it".

Hermione lowered her head, she looked upset. Ron comforted her by putting his arm around her.

"There's so much to explain..." Hermione told them.

Her parents looked at her, as if to say they wanted to hear everything first before they could trust her. So she obliged, "Where to start really...". Ron gave her a helping hand by first telling them about the wizarding world. "Hermione is your daughter, but you are both muggles..." Hermione nudged him, "I mean non magical people...but as Mr and Mrs Granger you are both in full understanding of Hermione's magical abilities" he began.

After explaining everything to them, Ron and Hermione hoped they would now allow Hermione to relieve them off the charm. "So to reverse the spell....we sort of need to use another spell to make sure you retrieve your memories back" Ron told them.

"A spell?" Both Hermione's parents looked confused.

"We're wizards remember..." Ron told them.

"Right...yeah" Mr Granger said, with an understanding yet confused nod.

"Mrs Granger...I mean...Mum. If you trust me...I mean us. I promise you will be able to go home"

The pair looked extremely confused, yet willing to go along with it. "Australia has been a wonderful place to live but we have never felt at home for some reason" Mr Granger told them.

"Does this spell have any side effects?" Hermione's mother asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Apart from feeling a little confused at first maybe....no". She told her father.

"Ok then...your story does sound convincing, and I must admit that somehow...this all makes sense" Mr Granger said. He looked at his wife, and they shared an agreeing nod. "We'll trust you with this spell you have...as long as you are sure there are no side effects at all."

"Honestly Mr Granger...Wilkins..." Ron stuttered. "There's absolutely no chance you'll come to any harm, especially with Hermione doing the spell..." he said. Hermione smiled.

"Ok then...Hermione. We trust you". They both said with a look of desperation in their eyes.

Hermione nodded, she was sure the charm may be wearing off already as they seemed to be lost, as though they had been waiting for Hermione to come along with their memories so they could go back home.

"You can trust me. I promise".

At that moment, she got out her wand from her pocket. "Obliviate". She spoke, pointing the wand directly at her parents.


	10. Getting along

A few days passed, Hermione and Ron had decided to stay with Mr and Mrs Granger after Hermione had relieved them of the memory charm she had placed on them months before to keep them safe.

They were finding Australia a beautiful place, and they had both agreed to visit again in a few years time if they saved up. They hadn't really found the time to enjoy the place, what with their mission to find and help Hermione's parents.

It had gone well, Hermione thought. The charm had lifted from her parents like a bad cloud. It took a few minutes for them to come back around, and they had to be told again what had happened, but they were quick to remember Hermione, their daughter. They had to be told about Ron again however, this being the first time they had met the boy Hermione had talked about for years, they had a lot to catch up on.

Hermione had been nervous about how the real Mr and Mrs Granger would react to her new boyfriend, Wendell and Monica Wilkins were more than welcoming to Ron, but now they were back to being Mr and Mrs Granger, that might not remain the case. But she was more than confident in Ron's ability to impress them.

Today was Ron and Hermione's final day in Australia, and her parents were planning on flying back to London in a week or so, Hermione was packing both her and Ron's things whilst Ron was downstairs in the kitchen with her father, hopefully getting along.

"Are you looking forward to going back to London then Mr Granger?" Ron asked.

Hermione's father nodded, "It's always good to go back home. It'll be strange though, given the circumstances of what Hermione has told us...it's like we're going back home as completely different people as we came...literally" He joked. Ron seemed to share a similar sense of humour as Mr Granger, he was pleased about that. Humour was one of Ron's strengths after all.

"So tell me again how you and Hermione met..."

Ron smiled, "At Hogwarts....you remember Hermione telling you about that?"

Mr Granger nodded. "Vaguely". It was common for the memory charm to take some time to completely wear off; their memory could take days to fully return.

"We met in first year of school...and were friends pretty much straightaway, along with Harry..."

"Is that Harry...Harry..." Mr Granger thought for a moment, trying to remember the surname.

"Potter, Harry Potter" Ron reminded him, "He's our best mate. Both mine and Hermione's."

Ron continued to talk about him and Hermione's years together as friends, "Funny really how we were friends for so long and now we're actually a couple..."

"You'll be Hermione's first boyfriend...and that means you must mean quite a deal to her" Mr Granger said. Ron blushed. "The feeling's mutual Mr Granger".

Hermione's father smiled. "I always imagined the day when I met Hermione's first boyfriend, I always imagined myself to give him a hard time but I never imagined her boyfriend to be like you Son".

"Thanks, that means a lot Mr Granger". Ron hadn't imagined this to go so well either.

Mr Granger looked at the clock above them, "I didn't know it was that time already....we better get ready to run you both to the airport eh?"

Ron nodded, "yeah I guess so, thanks for being so....welcoming, especially with what's happened to you and Mrs Granger lately".

"When we're back in London, you're more than welcome at our house Ron".

Hermione had now joined them in the kitchen with her mother. She noticed her father was smiling, that could only mean one thing. He approved of her Ronald. There was no reason not to really.

"Are you all packed love?" Her mother asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Everything's ready to go...I think we better go too" She said.

Ron moved over where Hermione stood now and grabbed her hand, she smiled at him proudly.

"I'll just get the car keys then..." Her father told them.

Hermione hugged her mother, "Have a safe journey wont you both. And I'll let you know when we're back in London. And Hermione...thank you."

She kissed her daughter on the head, "Love you mum."

Ron smiled at Mrs Granger, "It was lovely to meet you. I'll look forward to seeing you again sometime..." He said.

She smiled, "Most definitely. And thanks for taking care of my little girl..."

Ron and Hermione held hands again, "Wouldn't have it any other way Mrs Granger" Ron said.

They made their way out to the car, Mr Granger followed them. A part of them felt quite sad to leave such a beautiful place, but nothing could take away the relief they both felt that Hermione's parents were now back to their normal selves. They felt quite excited to get back home too; they hadn't seen Harry or Ginny for weeks, or any of Ron's family. Both of them knew now that there was nothing else left for them to do, they now had time on their hands to just be them, together.


	11. First day of August

First day of August.

The next three weeks blew past them so quickly, it felt unnatural. Ron and Hermione had travelled back to the burrow when they returned from Australia. Harry and Ginny were already back by the time Ron and Hermione returned.

Big decisions had been made over the past three weeks too; Hermione had decided that she would return to Hogwarts for her final year, this news didn't come as a shock to anybody. Ron hadn't been shocked at all, but he had been slightly upset at the news that she would be returning, without him. He would only see her on holidays when she had promised to return to the burrow. Ron and Harry weren't sure what they would be doing with their lives now Hogwarts was no more. Of course the thought crossed their mind to go back, but they both felt that the battle had marked their end to Hogwarts somehow. Ginny would be going back to Hogwarts also, as she was in the year below, so she and Hermione would have each other for company, and Harry and Ron would hopefully be together at the burrow and wherever else they ended up over the next year.

Today was the first day of August, only a month till Hogwarts term would start. Hermione had promised she would visit her parents at her home before she went back, and Ron had also been invited along too. They had agreed to go there towards the end of the month; it would make a nice trip for them both before Hermione went back to Hogwarts.

Things were definitely changing at the Burrow, Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed to be acting more positively now for the first time in months since Fred's death. They were happier, well they seemed to be. Ron was considering taking a whole year out at home just to be there for his parents, but they had told him life was too short to be just taking breaks. Ron still had no idea what he wanted to do, so he thought staying at home was the best option till he formed an idea of what he wanted to do, and be. Right now, the only thing that meant anything to him was Hermione, their relationship.

If he was the selfish sort of person, he would ask her not to go back to Hogwarts, he knew he would miss her like crazy but he also knew this was what she was meant to do.

They had been together now for two months, and that time had gone too quick. They had gone out with Harry and Ginny on a few days out which was nice, and they had made another visit to Shell cottage to visit Bill and Fleur who was a few months pregnant now.

Ron hadn't told Hermione that Bill had told his younger brother that they would be leaving the cottage before the baby was born, and that if he and Hermione wanted the cottage, they were welcome to have it. By the time they would have moved, Hermione would be back at Hogwarts so Ron wasn't sure that plan would work out anymore. He did however think about him and Harry maybe moving there during their year without Hermione and Ginny. It was best for now to just keep the news quiet.

The first day of August was a beautiful start to the month, the sun was beaming in the sky and the colour of the sky was the bluest of blue. A few letters had been brought in by the owls for Hermione and Ginny. They guessed it would be their welcome packs for Hogwarts.

Ron and Harry looked on as their girlfriends opened their letters. A small part of them wished they were opening letters too.

"It's just the term dates and telling us what we need...just the normal" Hermione said, folding over the letter. "It's a bit earlier than usual though compared to when we usually get these letters" she added.

Ron noticed there was a letter hidden underneath Hermione's elbow, "There's a letter there too..." He told her, she moved her elbow and read the envelope. "oh it's for you..." she told Ron.

Ron wasn't expecting any post. "Wonder who it's from..." Harry said, peering over his friends shoulder to see.

Ron opened the letter and unfolded the parchment, and then he read it, not aloud.

Dear Ron,

The last time you visited I told you that we were still looking for a place, well good news...we found one!! It's just a few miles from here, a much bigger place and we're thinking of moving in straight away...within the next week probably! You're the only one who knows about this so it's up to you to tell the rest of the family. I don't need to tell you again but you know I meant what I said to you both times you were last here. Let me know what you decide then send the owl back with your response. Thanks little brother.

Oh and tell Mum, the clothes she sent for the baby are beautiful. Fleur is thrilled!

Hope to see you all very soon and I hope you make the right decision!

Bill

P.S Fleur says hi!

Ron finished reading. Everybody around him looked confused, Hermione and Ron had both been reading it over his shoulder. "What decision?" Hermione asked.

He hadn't expected his brother to find a place so soon, which was why he hadn't told anybody yet, not even Hermione. "Well Bill told me the other month that he was looking for a place and that the place was mine if I wanted it"

Everybody's face's dropped. "How come you didn't tell us?" Harry asked. Ron noticed Hermione's face, she looked disappointed.

"There was no point in telling anybody yet because I didn't think they would find a place so quickly!"

"You've got to take it" Harry told him.

Hermione nodded, "You should Ron."

Ron looked at her, "It's for both of us...he said he would give it to both me and you Hermione"

"Really?" She said, slightly surprised.

"I know you're going to Hogwarts but it can be our place when we want it, I might go there with Harry over the next year...then you can come on the holidays...then we can move in properly...together next year" Ron suggested.

"That sounds...perfect Ron. But...don't you think we're a bit...young?" Hermione asked him.

"Well...no. We'll be 19 by the time we move in properly next year. We can still come here too, it's not like we're getting married" Ron joked. Harry giggled.

"Sounds like it!" George said from across the table.

"I'll send the owl back and say I'll definitely have the cottage...there's no harm in me and Harry living there when we need to over the next year, and if we are ready to move in next year, then we will" Ron said to Hermione. He had sensed she was a little scared of the idea of having her own place at such a young age. "I'm not saying I won't move in next year...just that I think we should just go along and see what happens....But the gesture is lovely Ron" Hermione smiled.

"So Harry...you up for living there with me whilst the girls are away?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded excitedly. "Definitely".

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder, and then whispered in his ear, "Don't think I don't want to live with you...I do. I just need to think about this year first. But I will move in with you next summer, after Hogwarts is over. I already do live with you really so it wouldn't be much of a difference!" Hermione laughed.

Ron was pleased she had come around to the news quickly. At first she looked alarmed at the thought. "You don't have to ever move in with me if you don't want to....I just want you to be happy. I don't ever want to pressure you. I did say to Bill that it might be a bit fast for us...but a year down the line, I think that's perfect" Ron said, stroking her hair.

"You're right!"

"Me...Right?"

She laughed. "There's a first time for everything...Ronald"


End file.
